The Normal Mating Day Of A Dragon Slayer
by DarkMatterLord
Summary: It was the most dreaded day for both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. The day everyone in the guilds feared. The Dragon Slayer's Mating Day. Multiple pairings. Working on the third terrible chapter. Somehow is somewhat popular, not sure why or how.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Author's Note: I still suck at writing, so please tell me what I should improve on. The characters are OOC, but that's for a reason. I have also added somethings to the story, but they may have made the story worse, so tell me if you want the original back. I have updated the story a bit since last time.**

* * *

The guild of Fairy Tail was in mayhem. This was more than it usually is, as it wasn't some fight between guild members or all of them partying for some idiotic reason.

Now, Fairy Tail is known for their rowdiness and chaos, but it was different today.

It was the day that the guild master Makarov dreaded more than any other. It was the day that Gray wanted to stay as far away from Natsu to avoid fighting with him. It was the day that even Erza didn't bother anyone if they did something that irritated her, as it would bring the attention to the dragon slayers, unless they did something that would make her snap.

It was the dragon slayers' yearly mating day.

Due to them being human, mating season was shortened from a whole month to a day, but with the cost of them being twenty times more ferocious than any dragon.

The attitude of the dragon slayers change from their usual personalities into killers that wouldn't take no for an answer and none of them are afraid to maim, even kill someone if they pissed them off.

At the moment, Natsu and Gajeel was engaged in combat with each other, both shouting with such vulgar language, some of the younger members immediately covered their ears, although the two were shouting so loud they could here something on the lines of the other having a smaller manhood.

Unlike their usual fights however, this particular battle was to the death, with the victor gaining the title of the strongest 1st generation dragon slayer.

The members of the guild did nothing but watch Natsu and Gajeel clashing their fists together, leading to a massive explosion, making Makarov weep.

Wendy was drinking a strawberry smoothie, who seemed calm during the mating day to the surprise of everyone but Natsu and Gajeel in the guild. This was proved wrong though when she threw a guy across the room after he bumped right into her.

Lucy and Mira were at the bar, looking at the fight between the two arrogant male dragon slayers. They then sighed when Elfman got thrown through the roof and was then kicked literally out of the guild when he landed, to which Gajeel kicked him through the wall.

"How long has it been since they been fighting?" Lucy sighed, ducking from the incoming roars.

"Three hours." answered Mira, who wasn't in her usual cheery mood. She didn't seem to have her demonic personality at the moment to the sorrow of the others, who wished she would just kick the dragon slayers' asses and knock them out for the remainder of the day.

Though, if Erza would've done that by now, it wouldn't mater, as the two were fearless during the day and it would cause more collateral damage if she joined into the meaningless fight.

Ticked off by the ruckus the two were making, Laxus jumped down and punched both of them square in the face, reverting the two back to normal.

"What the hell was that for!?" the two cried out, angered at Laxus. Laxus just glared at them with a stare that would make most men shit themselves. "The two of you were annoying me and the rest of the guild. If you two morons understand, the two of you should be on your knees and thanking me."

Sadly, they quickly went back to fighting each other to the death, as Laxus just shook his head in annoyance, muttering something about his own experience of the day not being as bad as this.

"When I was like this, I didn't decide to be two little bitches about it." angrily muttered Laxus. "Then again, it only stopped awhile later."

"How did Laxus stop Mira?" Lucy questioned, wondering why the lightning dragon slayer wasn't affected by the evil, immense, and potent hormones.

Mira only shrugged at her question. "Probably because he's an artificial one. But I still don't get how learning dragon slayer magic from dragons makes you have dragon blood though. I mean, if they were only adopted by dragons, that doesn't give someone the bloodline of dragons. Right?"

Before Lucy could react to Mira's question, the two of them then squealed as Natsu and Gajeel turned into their Lightning Flame mode and Iron Shadow mode, getting ready to use everything they got against one another.

Makarov started to began to cry like an infant, begging for his mommy to beat up Natsu and Gajeel.

Natsu then used his Crimson Lotus technique, which took out half of the guild, a huge part of Magnolia, and Erza's strawberry cake.

Erza then glared at Natsu with the look that showed she was going to kill him, revive him, and then rip his head off.

She didn't want to get involved with them on this day, but they went too far in her perspective.

The three then attacked each other, once again destroying parts of poor Magnolia.

Fairy Tail then knew they should next time ask for money when the next Grand Magic Games begin.

After all, they one day may need some dept money. Mainly, for the collateral damage

Fairy Tail wasn't the only guild in such devastating turmoil at the moment. Sabertooth was having it just as bad, only they had their master and second best mage fighting each other.

"Fuck you Rogue!" screamed Sting, landing a blow onto his friend. "No, fuck you Sting!" remarked Rogue, returning the blow.

The guild was in the same position as Fairy Tail. They were watching the two fight each other to the death.

"Why in the world are you mad at me Sting?!" screamed Rogue, not caring whether or not they had a good reason for the battle.

Sting glared at Rogue, readying his Holy Ray. "One, you kicked Lector across the room for no apparent reason, leading for him to gain some weird persona about him protecting cat kind from anything. Two, you caused over half of the guild to go into seizures by just _touching _them. And three, you grabbed Yukino's breast, who I am dating!"

It was true, as the two has been dating for a couple of weeks in secret, but it was quickly discovered when Rogue had found them _sleeping_ after the two got drunk when Fairy Tail came to visit. Though, Rogue only grabbed her breast accidentally when they were looking for Frosch, which was over a month ago.

Frosch and Lector were watching them from the safety of the pool, worried for their friends' safety, only for the pool to be blown up when Sting's Holy Ray blasted it to piles of ruble.

"Frosch does not like Rogue and Sting fighting." he said, tears in his eyes. "Lector?" He then saw him unconscious, with his body stuck in the wall. He then started crying even harder.

Yukino was looking through the window, sighing at the sight of the two strongest of the guild doing battle.

Yukino just thanked god that they didn't have the dragon slayers of Fairy Tail here, as what would happen would only lead to consequences beyond comprehension.

Back at Fairy Tail, Natsu, Gajeel, and Erza have finally stopped fighting, with the help of Gildarts who recently came back to the guild for a little while.

The guild managed to separate each other with the help of Lisanna, Levy, and Jellal who was contacted by Fairy Tail to stop Erza.

Lisanna dragged Natsu out of the guild, telling him that there was an All You Can Eat Fire buffet, Levy was in conversation with Gajeel about a thousand ways to prepare iron, and Jellal came prepared with five hundred pounds of strawberry cream cake with him to distract Erza.

While all of that was going down, Romeo was staring at Wendy, who was drinking her seventh smoothie in a hour. He was blushing a bit and had a crush on the girl for a month by now.

He figured that out when Mira caught him moaning her name in his sleep, saying that he was _playing _with Wendy in his head, making Romeo incredibly embarressed.

He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he wasn't suicidal. If he tried to tell her, the worst case scenario was that her dragon instincts would kick in and rape him.

Well, that would happen if she liked him like he did for her.

He knew that it may happen after Lisanna was treated by the same treatment from Natsu, which nearly impregnated her. There were also rumors that the same thing happened with Mira and Laxus.

At the same time though, if she doesn't like him, the worst case scenario is that she would beat him down, rip off his balls, and make him eat them.

While thinking about what he should do, the small girl started to walk towards him. 

"Romeo, do you need something?" questioned Wendy, who was standing next to Romeo.

Romeo was caught off guard, as he was thinking so much, he didn't realize that she left the table and went up to him.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing at all." poorly answered Romeo, who was flustered at the moment. Wendy was not pleased.

The others were chuckling at Romeo and some were secretly holding bets on what would happen (courtesy of Cana). They soon stopped what they were doing when Wendy glared at them. Who knew something so adorable would be so deadly looking.

Romeo was dead quiet, which was irritating Wendy, who looked like she was about to maim poor innocent Romeo if he didn't say something.

The members at the guild were silently cheering on the young Romeo to ask Wendy out, but Romeo knew that they just want her out of the building, no matter what happened outside the guild.

"Um, W-Wendy." Romeo stuttered out of fear of her rejecting him and of her destroying him. Either one was just as bad the other. "W-Would you like to g-go to the park with me?"

Wendy just stared at him, but nodded, agreeing to come with him.

Carla saw Romeo grinning and started to get out of his seat, which amused her. She didn't want Wendy going out with him, but it was better than her talking to herself about whether he liked her or not for eight hours per day.

Though, she felt bad about how he was going to feel tomorrow when she feels better after this dreaded day passed.

"What do you mean you don't remember what happened yesterday?!" bawled out Romeo, who looked shocked at Wendy.

"I just don't." she answered back with a look of confusion on her face. "Why Romeo-kun? Did something happen?"

Romeo just walked away and looked liked he was going to cry, which nobody could blame him for.

Carla then shook her head, disappointed that she didn't remember yesterday's events.

Then again, it may be for the best. What would happen if she found out she sent seventeen girls to the hospital for looking at Romeo.

At least, that's what Romeo told her.

_Flashback_

Romeo and Wendy were walking through the park, hand in hand with each other, with Romeo with a wide grin and Wendy with a slight smile.

"Aw, that's cute." spat out a snotty girl, grinning like a madman at them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Wendy, who's hormones were getting to her again.

"I'm just saying that the boy your holding hands with is somewhat cute and all cute things belong to me." smirked the girl.

Romeo just face palmed when Wendy started to walk towards her. The woman is a dumb-ass and is in her own three year old fantasy.

A fantasy that may have lead her to death by Wendy.

Wendy's hands balled up into fist, worrying the girl, until her friends came in to back her up.

The snotty girl then spat onto Wendy's face, which made her snap.

Wendy used her roar attack, throwing the girls through the forest of trees and then through the nearby bathroom's wall, with the snotty girl's head stuck in one of the doors.

Romeo tried to hold her down, only for Wendy to use her Crushing Fang, throwing Romeo off of her.

Getting to the girl, Wendy grabbed her and started to pummel her face in, making her more deformed by the minute.

"You're the devil..." the snotty girl muttered, blood dripping from her mouth.

Wendy then ended their fight by putting her head in one of the toilets and then flushing it.

Romeo finally managed to catch up to her, only to see her standing triumphantly above the poor girl in the toilet.

Romeo then started twitching, but managed to still make a tiny smile.

At least this would only happen one day per year.

At Sabertooth, things also finally subsided, with Sting and Rogue waking up to see the damage they caused yesterday.

"What happened!?" cried out Sting, as Rogue started to twitch, ready to _question_ the person who did this.

"You don't remember what happened yesterday?" asked one of the newbies. "What happened!?" Unfortunately, the newbie was drunk and started to say that he caused it.

He was sent flying through the roof by the Twin Dragons who went to interrogate some of the others.

Yukino and the guild members sighed at the two, not knowing how they are the heads of the guild.

Both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth worked together to come up with a situation to their problem.

The two guilds knew the dangers of the mating day, they thought up many plans, each one insufficient.

After many months of hard thinking, they finally thought up of a plan to subdue their dragon slayers long enough to stall them for the entire day. The plan worked especially well due to Wendy's immunity wearing off after many years of maturing.

They would put them on a train and leave them their until the day was over, which managed to solve their problems for the next years ahead.

**Such a crappy story deserved a crappy ending like that, so I'm sorry about the bad quality of it. I hope you'll tell me what I should improve on for the next story I write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

**Author's Notes: I decided to write a second chapter for this slightly popular story of mine. I don't think it has the charm (that I don't know of), and isn't as well written as the original chapter, so sorry for this. I'm also using a different font this time (I'm not sure if this shows up or not).**

* * *

"It's kinda quiet isn't it Lucy." Lisanna muttered, kinda bored of the lack of noise and liveliness in the guild, which was very apparent as the people that fought in the guild hall daily weren't there. More specifically, Natsu and Gray. Not even Erza was in the building, eating her cake.

"Well what do you expect." Lucy responded back. "Gray and Erza left a while ago to make sure that our very own dragon slayers aren't killing each other and to make sure that they don't magically gain immunity to motion sickness."

Lisanna silently agreed as she took a sip of her drink. Since she came back from Earthland ten years ago, Lucy and her became friends quickly, the two telling stories of their adventures and the things Natsu would make them do.

While the two were close, both of them were tense just being near each other. It wasn't due to any love triangle with Natsu like some say, it was just Natsu in general on this day.

While it has been three years since the last incident with the dragon slayers since the train plan worked it's magic, last year Natsu managed to jump out a window and get back to the guild.

While the majority of the guild members were dumbfounded that he managed to do such a thing, Lucy and Lisanna weren't shocked at that. They were shocked at the reason why Natsu did it.

When he walked towards them, he started flirting with them. Flirting with them. Putting that word with Natsu to some meant that either the world ended or that he was being controlled by Zeref in some obscure plan.

It was bad enough that Natsu gained some sort of twisted way of romance, with him complimenting their breast and many other things, but when he mentioned hitting the sheets with both of them at the same time was when Lucy kicked him so hard he was knocked cold for four days.

Since then not only did they have to bring Erza and Gray along with them, but the two couldn't look at each other the same way unless they remembered that very day.

The worst part of the very incident was that it was the day Lucy decided to confront Lisanna about asking Natsu out. The two of them knew of each others' feeling for the idiotic dragon slayer and she didn't want to hurt Lisanna's feelings.

As the two awkwardly drink their drinks, the doors opened very suddenly and someone ran towards that at incredible speeds.

Before they managed to see who it was, the mysterious person grabbed them and dragged them out of the guild.

"...So, are we going to see who that was or not?" questioned one of the guild members.

Mira shook her head knowing that the two of them should be able to overpower the person that took them. At the very least, they should be able to handle the situation and stand their ground until backup arrived.

As the _kidnapper _went through town, many of it's citizens stared at the sight of two grown woman being dragged by someone that looks around their size and strength.

The both Lucy and Lisanna struggled to get away from their _kidnapper_, Lucy couldn't help but feel like she knew this person. She however couldn't tell due to her wearing a brown cloak and a hood.

"I hope to God or anything that cares about me that it isn't Natsu." Lucy thought nervously.

When they stopped, Lucy had already readied the Gate of the Goat Key and Lisanna had already used Animal Soul: Cat and had one of her claws to the mysterious person's neck.

Gripping the key harder Lucy asks in anger, "Who the hell are you? You better tell us or else!"

As the two of them threatened the figure, they realized that the person was a woman due to her body and that she doesn't seem to have any form of defense whatsoever.

The cloaked figure then pulled down her hood to the shock of the two guild members.

"Yukino!?" Lucy exclaimed out of shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Lucy, we shouldn't we first ask her why she took us from the guild?" Lisanna argued. "I mean, her being here is important, but she literally dragged us halfway across town."

"Lisanna, her being here means that something must have happened if she would get our attention this way don't you think?"

"I get what you mean Lucy, but still. Think about it, asking her why she dragged us through town will get us more answers than you question."

Yukino just stood there while the two argued over which question they should ask first. "Um, you know I can just-"

"Not now Yukino!" the two shouted angrily at the poor girl's face. Lowering down, she put her arms around her knee on the ground, waiting for the two to stop fighting.

* * *

"Gray you bastard, let me go!" screamed a furious Natsu, who was crawling towards the window on the train. "If you don't stripper, I will personal-"

Before he could finish what he was saying, he the puked all over Erza's skirt, it's blue color now completely drowned in the burning mixture of fluids.

Erza shook her head at the sight of Gray holding down Natsu below her, Wendy curled up in the back corner of the passenger car, Sting and Rogue once again fighting about whether or not Rogue did something perverted to Yukino, and Gajeel muttering something about writing his new song.

"Gray..." Erza muttered in irritation. "Stopped holding him like that. He's just going to throw up more."

"What do you mean?" Gray questioned while he tightly held down Natsu by his stomach, with the dragon slayer throwing up an endless river of vomit.

Some of the hot vomit then landed of Gray's face, pissing him off. "That's it... Ice Make: Muzzle!"

Natsu's mouth was then covered by a muzzle of ice, only for it to be dissolve almost instantly by the fire mixed vomit that kept on flowing.

"God dammit..." Gray muttered miserably while still holding onto Natsu to make sure he doesn't escape. "Seriously, when did you get so good at managing to move on trains!?"

While the two were watching Natsu, Wendy started walking towards an open window and then jumped straight out of it.

Both Gray and Erza then turned their heads at Wendy, who was now running towards a forest, managing to actually escape from their sight.

Then, everything went wrong for the duo.

Sting then punched Rogue in the face with little strength and started to limp towards the window Wendy broke through.

Rogue then turned his head at Gajeel, who somehow managed to eat through the wall and rolled out. Seeing an opportunity to escape, Rogue latched onto Gajeel's shadow and escape with him.

Gray then jumped out to get the two, allowing Natsu to melt the glass and fall out.

"...This is not good..." Gray muttered, knowing that with all five dragon slayers out of the train on their mating day is the worst case scenario at the moment. "Erza, any ideas about our current situation?"

"...Let's just go back to the guild and make sure that no one is outside." Erza answered. "It will be for the best."

"Are you sure? I mean, if they cause trouble with so-"

"We're going back and that's final." Erza glared at Gray.

"Y-yeah. T-that sounds like a g-good idea."

* * *

Yukino yawned as the two women in front of continued their argument, neither of them giving way of stopping. "Can we please just get on with what I was going to say?"

Lucy and Lisanna looked at her and realized how tired she was. More importantly, how long they have been bickering. It was dark out already while she took them around noon.

They both sighed at their idiocy and chuckled a bit. "Sorry Yukino, we didn't realize that we took up so much time. It's just that we're extremely stressed."

"It's okay, but..." Yukino paused, not sure whether or not she should tell them what she learned.

"What is it?" Lisanna asked. "I something wrong? You know we can help you if you need something."

While thinking about whether or not she should, Yukino then remembered the time and once again grabbed them and ran towards their guild.

"Ahhh!" Lucy screamed, once again being dragged through town. "Yukino, why are you doing this again?"

"There's no time to explain Lucy. We need to get inside the guild and make sure no one else leaves."

While Lucy was trying to get Yukino to explain, Lisanna wasn't paying attention and then asks, "Yukino, do you think that our lives of being separated from our siblings and basically the exact same thing just coincidental or not?"

* * *

**Man this was bad. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think of this God awful chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters.

**Author's Notes: **This is the third chapter for this horrid story. Give your honest opinion about this basically crack fic.

* * *

"Yukino, please explain will you," Lucy muttered, upset that she grabbed both Lisanna and her, and decided to just go back to the guild.

"Sorry Lucy-sama, I was just so worried about what I found out, that I didn't think straight. By the way, can we go to the back room? I don't want to ma-" But before she could finish, she felt the cold glare of both Lucy and Lisanna, with the confused stare of Fairy Tail on her.

"Sorry..." Yukino muttered. "anyways, there's something that I've found out, or at least think I found out. It has something to do with the Mating Day."

The guild members remained silent, not knowing where she was going, and more importantly, afraid of where she was going. The only ones that didn't seem tense were Romeo, who has gotten over the Wendy thing a while ago, but still kinda liked her, since she was the only girl around his age, and Laxus, who couldn't give a damn if he tried. That is, if he would even try in the first place.

"So, here's what I found out. You know that when the Mating Day comes, all of the dragon slayers, minus Laxus-sama goes into a fit of rage, or some other personality change."

"Yes, we would know that," sighed Mira. "but, you have to admit, it does seem romantic. After all, don't you remember what Natsu asked of you two." Mira then eyed both Lucy and Lisanna, both of which gained a face of embarrassment and anger.

Yukino didn't know what she was talking about, but decided not to ask. "Anyways, I have to ask when did Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy started to go through these changes."

Makarov shuddered. "Yes, I remember that day. It started five years ago. Or, more precisely, twelve years ago. All those lawsuits and debts gained that day was just to much..."

"Okay then, Laxus-sama, when did you stop having these problems?" All eyes turned to Laxus, who actually started to widen his eyes.

Grabbing Romeo, he bolted out of the guild, leaving a shocked Macao just staring at the door. "Did Laxus just..."

Everyone nodded, not knowing what in the living hell just happened with the lightning dragon. "Well, I guess I might as well continue then..."

* * *

Laxus continued to run with Romeo in his grip, with bystanders just muttering whether or not Fairy Tail was having some problem with kidnappers or something.

"Laxus, why did you grab me?" Romeo shouted, clearly frightened. It was hard to blame him though. After all, he was in the hands of someone stronger than one of the Wizard Saints.

"Saving your ass," Laxus said. "trust me kid, when it comes down to it, what will happen to you was something I didn't plan, and I don't plan on letting it happen."

"But what are you even talking about?"

Before he could respond, he saw a large puff of smoke coming their way. Suddenly, the largest fireball the two had ever seen narrowly missed him, but hit a couple of citizens who were screaming bloody murder.

"Fucking shit..." Laxus muttered. "hey kid, hold on. This is not going to be a soothing ride."

Bursting out of a building was Natsu, who was in his Lightning Flame Dragon mode and was ready to pounce on the two of them if given the chance.

What freaked Romeo out the most was that he was glaring at him in particular, as if he was out to kill him. It was obviously what he wanted to do, but why he was doing it was certainly not coming out of his mouth at the moment.

"Can you tell me now?" Romeo screamed. "I really at least want to know why you're even doing this for me. Wait, what are you doing for me to begin with?!"

"I told you before didn't I?" As Natsu came hurtling towards them with his fist, Laxus used his roar at him, sending him flying towards a building. "saving your ass."

Running down the street, Laxus kept on using his roar to keep Natsu off them, while Natsu shot out his own at them, with his being slightly stronger.

As Natsu got extremely close, Laxus started shooting some electric blasts from his palms, but it barely seemed to even graze him.

Natsu suddenly then screamed, "Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer!"

Both Laxus and Romeo were quickly sent flying, both of them taking a chunk of the technique. While Laxus managed to block the majority of it, Romeo wasn't so lucky, with his arm bleeding profusely.

Seeing that he was in such a state, Laxus stopped at the edge of the woods, and motioned Romeo to leave. Still confused why he was doing this for him, Romeo decided to go along and started running.

"Romeo you bastard come here!" As soon as Natsu said those words was Laxus charging towards him with him hitting Natsu in the stomach with one of his fist. The damage of the hit was painfully obvious, as Natsu started to scream a blood curdling screech.

"Natsu-san," Romeo stared at the two dragon slayers, not knowing whether or not either one will be okay. As soon as a lightning bolt came towards him, he decided that both of them would try to kill him if he stayed.

As the hit from Natsu did fatal damage, Romeo felt like passing out. The serious loss of blood made it worse, as he started to become slower in movement.

"Romeo-kun, come here..." Looking to his left, he saw Wendy standing there, holding out her hand to him.

Not trusting her, he kept on moving, but he knew that the chances of him dying were there, and that going to Wendy would be a good idea if she was sane. But that was the problem, she wasn't sane.

"...So you're saying that there are that these could be the reasons why the Dragon Slayers have a mating day?" Lucy said with a large gaping mouth.

She wasn't the only one with it though, the majority of the guild was in even more shock than her.

"Yeah, I guess so." Yukino said. "I mean, I'm already with Sting-san, so you wouldn't think that he would have the same problem as everyone else. But, since Rogue is technically a rival candidate for me in the eyes of him, he's put in this situation."

"Although," Yukino continued. "as I said before, it also just could be that since he never had well, sex," she said with a blush. "they may all be this way because they were sex deprived."

A blush grew on the females faces, as the thought of any of the male dragon slayers naked and having any form of intercourse with them was enough to make a good amount drool out of pleasure.

"There's one thing you failed to mention," Levy said, also flustered. "have any of the dragon slayers say anything about the mating day?"

Everyone just stared at her, a thought suddenly growing within their heads. "I just mean that, they don't remember the day's events afterward, so did their parents ever give them _the Talk_?"

"I don't think Wendy ever knew how babies are made..." Carla muttered, also realizing what they were talking about."

"Natsu only learned when we got into Fairy Tail," Happy noted, also getting it even though you wouldn't think his brain could process it.

"Gajeel-san also told me it was after Metalicana left, he learned about the process as well," Panther Lily said, knowing where Levy was going.

"If they never gave anyone of them _the Talk_, then, does that mean that there's no mating day for dragons at all, and that it only applies to the dragon slayers?" Levy finished.

The guild remained silent, pondering the idea. It was possible, but if so, why did they go through this still plagued their minds. It didn't add up.

The silence was quickly broken when Gray and Erza entered the guild. "Everyone, I have bad news... Natsu and the others have escaped the train..."

A ton of gasps were heard throughout the guild. "Wait, where are they then Erza?"

"I hate to say it, but I don't know wh-" She was quickly interrupted when the noise of two men fighting each other echoed into the guild hall, with the smell of smoke becoming apparent.

"I have a bad feeling I know where they are guys," one of the guild members shouted. He was quickly hit with a series of lightning and flames, with the fire being quickly spread throughout the guildhall.

"Juvia!" Gray screamed. "put it out, quickly!"

As Juvia and a couple of others went to put out the flames, Macao just stared at the battle and questioned, "Everyone, do you guys see my son out there..."

* * *

Man, that was crappy. Anyways, give your honest opinions and give suggestions for the story.


	4. Update

Hey there, this is the author. If you're wondering what this is, I'll tell you right now. This is a note from me about my absence from the site. Well, I'm doing a RP for someone else, but that's it. Anyways, if you wanted more of this story, I'm afraid it'll be awhile. I'm also afraid it won't be that good. Look, I insult myself a lot, but this time, I dead serious. It's been so long and I'm afraid this will become like Lost, where I heard it was really good, but went to shit extremely fast in the latter seasons. As such, later chapters of this story may be pretty horrible. I also have a ton of schoolwork to do, I'm working on like eight other story ideas, and so much more is happening in my life, so the next update will probably not be uploaded for a while from now. If the next update is something like tomorrow however, then I actually have time. But for now, try not to expect any updates. Sorry.


End file.
